Turn Up The Music
by TheTimelordTourist
Summary: Under all circumstances, six kids who met in detention shouldn't have created something so powerful without even trying. But somehow they did. If there's something they all know, however, it's that nothing comes easy, especially not to them. Lemonade Mouth AU.
1. Prologue: Introducing Miss Pepper Potts

**_Prologue: Introducing Miss Pepper Potts_**

* * *

_Poets; Revolutionaries; Geniuses (Or, in the words of a rather narcissistic guitarist, Billionaire-Genius-Playboy-Philanthropists); Heroes; _The Avengers have been called all this and more. It's hard to think only a year and a half ago, they were just a random group of kids messing around in Monday detention.

Not what you were thinking? Of course not. You probably thought it was all rainbows and sunshine right? It wasn't easy, and I'm not just talking about the catastrophe at **'Battle of Manhattan**' either. I'm here to set the record straight, once and for all. Through a series of text between the members, personal interviews, a few sheets of incredibly neat journal pages from Natasha, some security footage provided by Tony and of course, witnessing some of these events myself, I'm going to tell you exactly how The Avengers came to be who they are today.

My name is Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, and I hereby swear to give you the truth and nothing but the truth about The Avengers were formed.

As long as _they_ all tell the truth, that is.

* * *

**AN**: So, this is just the prologue,which is why it's so short, but the next chapter will be much longer. I'm following more of the book's story-line, and actually going darker than that. The characters will still have their story-lines, just missing a few things and changing them around a bit. Like with the book, I wanted to have someone (Pepper) documenting the story, but most of it will be third person.


	2. Monday Mornings and Detention Dates

_**Chapter One: Monday Mornings and Detention Dates**_

* * *

_There's a huge misconception about where The Avengers first met. Most fans think the six of them met in music class. That's almost true. Technically, they met and first played together in a music classroom. A half-furnished, semi-unpacked music room located in the basement of the school, but a music room none the less. However, instead of being in an actual class, the six teenagers who now make up America hottest band had all landed themselves in **detention**._

* * *

"Come on, Tasha. Can't you just skip for once? Barney's making me come to his band practice and it's going to suck without you." The look Clint Barton received from his redheaded companion would have been enough to make most people shrink away in fear had it been serious, but the teen had learn long ago how to tell the subtle differences between his friend's expressions.

"As temping as watching your narcissistic brother showoff for an hour and then try to hit on me, which happens every time, I might add," she said before he could protest, "I have ballet. And no, I can't skip it. You know that." Natasha Romanoff watched as Clint leaned back against the locker next to hers, sighing. Regardless of how many times she reminded him she had ballet everyday after school, with the exception of Fridays, he was notorious for trying to get her to skip, mostly to come to his brother's band practices. Not that she blamed him; the few band practices she had attended were nothing special. Barney's band was good, there was no denying that, but the older Barton was always trying to get Clint to play for them (something she knew he wouldn't mind doing if his brother wasn't such a dick about it). There was also Barney's unfortunate habit of trying to hook up with her that would be flattering if it wasn't so annoying.

"Then skip first period with me," he offered, quickly adding before she could say anything, "Besides, you have _Music Apprication_. The teacher calls roll once a year, he wont even notice you're gone." Natasha fixed him with look that clearly read 'Are you stupid?' even as he smirked at her.

"Plus, you owe me now, for leaving me alone with my asshole of a brother." In spite of herself, she rolled her eyes, groaning.

"Fine, but if we get caught, it's all your fault."

* * *

Worried was not a word in Tony Stark's dictionary. He was certainly not worried about starting a new school second semester of his freshman year. Pissed-off was a _much_ better term. Pissed at his dad, for moving them halfway across the country; at the school, for it's incredibly early scheduling (because, really, what school started at 6:30A.M.); and most of all, at Jarvis, for remembering to wake him up and actually get his ass to school. But he was definitely _not_ worried.

Speaking of his family's trusted butler, Jarvis had been unusually silent the entire ride. Normally on his first day of starting a new school, Jarvis was reciting whatever lecture his dad didn't have time to give him before he had to go to work, but so far there hadn't been a single word on 'how to handle himself'. As the car pulled closer to the school, Jarvis finally turned to him and opened his mouth to speak, but didn't manage to say anything before Tony cut him off.

"I know, I know. 'Don't showoff, don't cause trouble, attend all my classes, behave'. I've heard it all before," he said, as the car stopped in front of the school, "Not like it's my first time switching schools or anything."

"I was merely going to remind you to pick up your schedule in the front office before class, sir," Jarvis said, smiling slightly, "Although it's nice to know even if you wont do any of those things at least you remember them." Tony couldn't help smirking. As long as Jarvis didn't expect him to stay out of trouble, he'd be fine. It wasn't like his dad would be bothered about what Tony did at school.

"Thanks." Exiting the car, he hurried inside, welcoming the warmth of the building even if he didn't necessarily want to be there at the moment. New York was a big change from Malibu, and so far, he wasn't a fan of the cold. It only took a few minutes to get his schedule and for the secretary to explain where his first class was before he was off to first hour Advanced Chemistry.

* * *

There are certain things Bruce Banner knows to expect the first day back from break; multiple groups of girls squealing over new clothes, jocks talking about whatever sport is coming up, teachers attempting to break up couple who apparently didn't have enough time together over break. What he isn't expecting is a group of girls surrounding his usual table in first hour (and most of them definitely aren't in Advanced Chemistry). Drawing closer, he could catch some of what they're saying.

"So, is Malibu, like, super pretty like on all the T.V. shows? I've _always_ wanted to go there."

"Omi_god_, you're a freshman in a senior class. Are you like super smart or something? I _love_ smart guys."

"Well, let's just say 'genius' is putting it lightly, girls." Well, that voice wasn't a girl's. Bruce sighed, some jerk had obviously decided this was a good place for his fan club to meet. Determined not to let his morning be interrupted, he dumped his stuff next to the table, hoping whoever it was would take the hint and leave. It halfway worked.

"Hey girls, shouldn't you all be going off the class? We can't all be geniuses, you know." Part of Bruce was surprised the guy next to him could manage to be so rude and make it sound charming at the same time, and part of him was even more surprised when the posse of girls actually split up, a few of them going back to their seats in Chemistry before the last bell rang. However surprised he might be at that, it doesn't match his surprise at having another freshman in his class.

"Bruce, right?" He guessed he must have looked shocked at the new kid already knowing his because the new kid quickly added, "The teacher told me when she assigned my seat. I guess I'm your new lab partner. I'm Tony."

"I prefer to work alone," Bruce said. The response is normally enough to get whoever the teacher tries to pair him with off his back, but it doesn't seem to phase Tony.

"Well, that's to bad, Big Guy. You're stuck with me now." Tony's smirk was irritating to say the least, but thankfully at that point the teacher had already begun passing out the lab packets, and he had a welcome distraction from his new partner. When the class moves to the lab, he found Tony did not give up easily.

"Look, you're a freshman in a senior class, you're obviously pretty smart, right?" Tony barely seemed to register the dry look he received before he kept talking. "I'm just saying, I think we could do this experiment with a little more... style."

* * *

Anyone who's met him can tell you, Steve Rogers is an exceptionally good guy. Handsome, but not arrogant; Athletic, but not a showoff; Strong, but not a bully. He got good grades, never skipped class, was always willing to help out others; all he was missing was the varsity jacket and starting position in some sport. Which was, incidentally, why he found himself missing first hour AP Art to talk to the principal and basketball coach.

"Surely, as such a good student, you would understand how having a good example on the school team would help inspire the students of the school to rise to your level. And a winning basketball team means more donors for the school, so you would be doing everyone a favor. Besides, I don't think I need to explain the social benefits of being a freshman starter." The principal finished his mini-speech with a winning smile, waiting expectantly on Steve's answer.

"With all due respect, sir, sports aren't really my thing." It was true, Steve had never been the type to get in to sports, with the exception of baseball, but more importantly, he couldn't stand the treatment the sports kids got. Anyone with a varsity jacket was allowed to get away with almost anything, including, he noticed, picking on other kids while coaches pretended not to notice. He knew from expiring being the little guy. Until the summer before his freshman year, bullies thought he was easy prey until they learned he would fight back. The same bullies who seemed to forget all about that now that Steve was 6'4" and built.

"Look, Rogers. We've got a good team this year, but they don't have any focus or discipline. We could use someone like you on there." It was the first time the coach had spoken since he'd arrived. The coach looked just as unhappy to be there as Steve felt, and he got the distinct impression it was principal Fury who really wanted him in sports, not the coach.

"I've already said, sports aren't my thing. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get to class," he said, grabbing his backpack off the floor and turning to the door.

"Steve Rogers, you walk away from this meeting right now and you will get detention!"

* * *

There were many thing Thor Odinson didn't understand about American customs. He was by no means stupid, but there was a lot he was ignorant about. For what ever reason, girls found this charming, particularly one Jane Foster. Unlike the other girls, Jane didn't just giggle when he got things wrong, she would help explain them to him so he wouldn't make the same mistake again. It was the reason he'd fallen so hard for her, although it didn't hurt that she was pretty as well.

However, the one topic he never could seem to grasp was PDA, and Jane wasn't trying very hard to explain it anyway. She wasn't normally the type of girl to break rules, but the combination Thor's arms around her and the jealous looks from other girls (even if she wouldn't admit to being so petty, it was still nice) made it worth breaking the school's policy on public displays of affection.

Which is why she found herself the first morning after break pressed against his chest and ignoring the catcalls and whistles from other students. Unfortunately, Thor's booming voice had not only drawn the attention of her peers, but the principal's as well.

"Foster, Odinson. My office. Now."

* * *

The roof of the school was a place not many kids ever managed to reach, partly because most never found the way to get there, but also because the Principal seemed to watch it constantly to make sure no one was cutting class. Fortunately, he must have been distracted that morning, as Natasha and Clint found when they made their way up to it unhindered.

"Do I even want to know how you already know how to get to the highest place in the school?" Natasha asked as she stepped out on to the roof.

"Relax, Barney used to bring girls up here, he told me about it."

"So we're hanging out in your brother's make-out spot. Classy, Barton. Really classy." Clint's only response was to shove her to the side a few feet, laughing. She returned the gesture, starting the two into a competition to see who could keep their balance better, ended by Clint picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Her mock protest were cut off as Clint quickly set her back on the ground as the door to the roof opened. The assistant principal stood before them, looking livid.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

* * *

Despite the fact he really should have known better, Bruce was willing to let Tony change a few things in the experiment, even adding a few changes himself. It was a good change to finally have someone who spoke science as well as he did, even if Tony was a bit of an asshole. The problem with this was that by the end, their experiment looked nothing like anyone elses. Arguably, it was better than the original project, but he'd rather not fail the first project of the semester. Unfortunately, Tony seemed to have other plans.

"So Bruce, how do you feel about getting into trouble the first day after break?" Tony asked. Bruce did not, in any way, want to get into trouble the first day back, but he had learned his self-proclaimed 'Science Bro' wasn't going to listen anyway. So, he figured, go big or go home.

"What do you have in mind?" What ever answer Tony was expecting, it obviously wasn't that. Instead of questing Bruce about it, though, he just smirked.

"I think we should start the year off with a bang, don't you? And we should probably back away now, Big Guy." As Tony was talking, he tipped the vial of... whatever he had grabbed at the beginning of class into the test tube. Bruce quickly followed Tony as he moved behind an empty lab table.

"This wont hurt anybody, will it?"

"Of course not. It'll do some major staining on anyone wearing white, but it wont hurt anyone." So at least it wasn't going to hurt anyone, Bruce could reassure his conscience that. He didn't have much more time to think about it before the chemicals in the test tube exploded with a loud bang, causing a few of the girls in class to shriek. As both he and Tony stood up, he wasn't at all surprised to see the teacher walking towards them, furious.

* * *

Steve stopped short, stunned the principal would try something like that. After a moment, he turned back around.

"If it's all the same to you, sir, I'll take the detention and go back to class."

He willingly accepted the pink slip Principal Fury grudgingly handed him before exiting the office and heading back towards the art classroom.

* * *

Jane sat outside the principal's office, waiting for Thor. She had narrowly talked herself out of detention (being a straight A student with a perfect attendance record and 4.3 GPA came in handy sometimes.) but she knew Thor wouldn't be so lucky.

Her suspicions turned out to be right when he watched out of Fury's office holding a pink slip and looking a like a huge kicked puppy dog.

* * *

Even though she was staring straight forward, Clint knew Natasha was glaring at him, if indirectly. There was nothing, however, that she could do about it once Assistant Principal Hill handed them both the small pink slips of paper.

He wasn't stupid enough to think her stepping hard on his foot as they left was accidentally in the slightest.

* * *

Bruce had to keep himself from laughing at the teacher approached him. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have even been tempted, but when she was covered in the green mess Tony had created, it was hard to keep a straight face. A quick glance sideways told him Tony wasn't even trying.

Wordlessly, the teacher lead them out of the room, scribbling something on a piece of paper before handing them both detention slips.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed rather uneventfully, though the whole school was buzzing about the new kid who managed to cause an explosion in the Chemistry lab his first day and still remain at school. As the school day came to an end, six kids who probably never would have met otherwise found themselves heading for the same room in the basement of the school.

* * *

**AN:** So, what do you guys think of the first chapter? It turned out a lot longer than I expected, since it switched around between all the different people. I thought it might be a little confusing on how the order of them getting detentions goes, so just for clarification it goes; Thor, Steve, Clint and Natasha and finally Tony and Bruce. It wont really make a difference, but just in case you were wondering. Either way, this chapter was mostly to set up the characters and how they got to detention. I struggled with how to get Thor there, so I'm not as happy with his as the others.

The next chapter will actually be the detention, and the first song! Reviews are wonderful things that help get the story out faster, so be sure to leave one! And thank you for the follows and favorites as well!


End file.
